kagihime_monogatari_eikyu_alice_musou_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Alternate L Takion
Alternate L Takion (オルタナイト・L・タキオン Orutanaito L takion) is the recurring and the playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou. He is the author of two Alice books that are in print. In Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou, Takion is famously artistic of Eternal Alice to be a wiseful, sly, yet occasionally dumbfounded schemer who sometimes survived his hardships on luck alone. His legitimate successor is Tapio, and his other Arcane Magic users Delilah and Liddell. Role in Game Aruto arc During, Chapter 8, Takion didn’t responsible who causing the riot war, although it was Jabberwocky was create the riot and Takion must pursue and stop Jabberwocky and his riots, but he didn’t finish yet. The player must defeat him to impress and he tells the whereabouts of Jabberwocky to find and defeat him and put the end of the riot wars. Takion Arc In Takion Arc, Takion searches the source of the arcane magic and his successor Tapio. In order to full gain of arcane, he must find a sacred book called “Alice Musou” to full control of the Alice arcane. While he and other assistants, they got full power and stop Jabberwocky’s riot wars much like Aruto Arc was. Character Information Appearance Takion is an ageless elder man which has long silver hair tied as horse tail, a yellow eyes and having a glasses. He only wears a long dark green coat with gold lines at end of the coat, a brown collar piece and his sleeve cuffs, dark green pants and a pair of brown shoes and a pair of white gloves. Also he always wears a dark green and brown beret. Personality Takion is seen as a cunning yet feared man when the riots encounter Takion with fear, referring him as the “Phantom Creator”. Relentless in his desire to end the riot wars, he will use any means to achieve his plans, even if it makes him an anti-villain against the Jabberwocky and his riots rather than the collecting the stories to create Eternal Alice. However, he also has a fierce temper and will often scold his everybody's incompetence if the battle goes badly for him. Caring little about status or olden traditions, he judges the Alice Users and the government personnel solely based on their achievements and skill. Belying his bad reputation, he treasures his retainers and prime ministers and will treat them with generosity. He's particularly close to Liddell, as they seem to instinctively understand one another. Takion also treats Tapio and Delilah as a bodyguards and trusted right hand. Quotes *"A new world of my design... shall emerge from the times of chaos." (selected in Character Select screen) *"Let the eternity begins." *"You cannot escape!" *"Slow down!" *"Give up or die!" *"Sweep!" *"Enough!" *"Perish!" *"Alice Phantom, throw them!" *"Alice Phantom, strike them!" *"You're mine..." (as starts of his Storm Rush stance) *"Take this!" (as finishes of his Storm Rush stance) *"Dodge this!" *"Out of my sight!" *"Knee before me!" (as he performs Standard Musou Attack) *"I grow weary of your presence!" (as he performs Aerial Musou Attack) *"Now's your chance to run." (as he performs Direction Musou Attack) *"Behold me!" (as performs he Alternate Musou Attack) *"You're powerless before me!" (as he performs Huge AoE Musou Attack) *"Feel the arcane fury!" (as he performs Ultimate Musou Attack) *"Awake!" *"This... ends now!" (as he starts of his Burst Attack) *"Banish from this world!" (as he finishes of his Burst Attack) *"My hardships will not be thwarted!" *"My Arcane Dynasty shall never know defeat!" *"I won't allow to let them ruin all of my hardships." *"I could be useful like them." *"Impressive, Tapio." *"Nothing that Delilah's sword can slash so fast and wide." *"Excellent Liddell, you make me proud like that." *"I could be useful like you." *"The enemy formation is crumbling! Forward!" *"Speed is the essence of the arcane! Follow me!" *"My son Tapio is a True Warrior in the world!" *"My beloved Delilah is a True Warrior in the world!" *"Liddell... is a strongest Alice and yet she is a True Alice in this world!" *"I am the True Warrior in this world!" *"You are a True Alice in the world!" *"You are a True Warrior in the world!" *"Someday, I’ll be return soon, merciless riots..." *"My dreams... My hardships... are fallen to a nightmare... It will be a sad ever after..." Gameplay Stats (without accessories and/or armors and default weapon equipped) Main Stat: INT (Magical ATK) Movesets Ground Moveset , , , , , : Slash, second and third slash, a turning twirl, then a diagonal slashing attack. Launches the enemy at last hit. , ( ): Takion summons an Alice Phantom then fires a purple crescent energy wave from their weapons at the enemies. He can throw up to 2 times and the final one Takion pretending to toss his sword as he traces his actions for Alice Phantom to toss a phantom keyblade at the enemies. Also Takion has a EX Attack 1; he summons a volley of arcane lasers from above. , : Takion launches the enemies in the air with an upward backhanded slash, then he jumps into the air and summons Alice Phantom at the airborne enemies to hit nearby airborne opponents before knock the air juggled enemies up even higher heights. Also transitioning himself into the air for air combos. , , , ( ): Takion summons an Alice Phantom to slash a moderate damaging basic slash attack as he dashes forward while his Alice Phantom swings a Arisu Arisugawa’s basic 3-swing attack; he can swing up to 3 times, stuns the enemies at last hit. Also Takion has a EX Attack 2; he commands Alice Phantom to perform a multi-hitting melee attack. , , , : Takion summons an Alice Phantom and traces his slash action to slash three times in a zigzag formation. Inflict damage and spiral knocks the enemies away from him slightly on last hit. , , , , : Takion slams the point of his sword to the ground in reverse grip, producing a large purple misty explosion that launches enemies and sends out Alice Phantom to slash them in mid-air to hit nearby airborne opponents before slamming them back to the ground with a final downward strike that creates an area-of-effect quake. , , , , , , ( ): Takion drags enemies forward with four round slashes inflicted by Alice Phantom. He can slash up to 5 times and at the last hit knocks spiral knocks the enemies away from him slightly. (This input requires Alternate L Takion is Level 15) Also Takion has a EX Attack 3; he summons multiple arcane lasers around him to inflict multi hit damage. Direction, : Takion summons an Alice Phantom to traces his stabbing action to dash stab at said direction up to 7 meters. Staggers the enemy temporarily when hit. Dash Combo (Takion)( during dash): Takion does a dashing slash while charging forward to wield a sword to attack enemies from all sides. Then Takion launches the enemies in the air with an upward slash and sends out Alice Phantom to launched enemies and slash them in mid-air before slamming them back to the ground with a final downward strike that creates an area-of-effect quake. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset , , , , , , : Takion does a round slash downward in mid-air and can be followed up by a basic air combo. , , ( ), ( ): Takion somersaults in place, then swipes his sword twice while lunging mid-air, ends with a turning slash from a higher height that releases a sonicboom downward. , , ( ): Takion slashes air juggled enemies upward even higher height, then he summons Alice Phantom at the airborne juggled enemies to hit nearby airborne opponents before slamming them back to the ground with a final downward strike that cause ground bounce. , , , : After two air combo slashes, he follows up with an Alice Phantom’s air combo. , , , , : After three air combo slashes, he follows up with an Alice Phantom’s 3 hit air combo, then followed by a midair version of C4. , , , , , : After four air combo slashes, he follows up with an Alice Phantom’s 4 hit air combo, followed by a midair version of C5. , , , , , , ): After four air combo slashes, Takion does midair version of C6. (This input requires Alternate L Takion is Level 15) Counterattacking Moveset While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : Alice Phantom Counter slash. Takion summons an Alice Phantom to perform regular attack string at counterattack. While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : Alice Phantom Counter stamp. Takion summons an Alice Phantom to perform counter stamp by slamming the keyblade to the ground. Skill Attacks These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. Alice Phantom Circle Spin: Takion summons an Alice Phantom and as he spins around a circle to toss the phantom keyblade a circle that inflicts multiple hits, spiraling launch and damage them (This skill is learned from the start of Alternate L Takion’s Level). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 15 seconds Alice Phantom Sonic Raves: Takion summons an Alice Phantom and performs a multiple Sonic Raves at multiple random directions appears that inflicts multiple hits, spiraling launch and damage them (This skill requires Alternate L Takion is Level 10). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 16 seconds Alice Phantom Storm Rush: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill instead of pressing and at the same time) Takion takes his sword in reverse grip and focuses his book as ready position. While startup, he summons an Alice Phantom to rushes in. The Alice Phantom does a rapid slashes repeatedly when the button is press and held. Press the button or the Storm Rush is timed out, The Alice Phantom unleashes a burst of powerful midrange slash that launches enemies away (This skill requires Alternate L Takion is Level 20). During his Storm Rush stance, it can move forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during his Storm Rush ready position. Storm Rush Stance effect last for 6 seconds. *MP cost: 700 *Cooldown: 15 seconds Alice Phantom Key Laser: Takion summons an Alice Phantom and shoot a multiple purple energy rays that home onto enemies to inflict multiple hits and damage them (This skill requires Alternate L Takion is Level 30). *MP cost: 1000 *Cooldown: 20 seconds Arcane Charge: (Chargeable) Takion charges and gathers a burst of arcane energy, and then he charges up to 10m forward, swing at enemies as he goes. Upon hit the enemies with the Arcane Charge, they launch enemies into the air. However the longer he charged, the more powerful will be, but Takion cannot be move while charging. Longer charged version can rush charge up to 20m forward to inflict more hits and damage (This skill requires Alternate L Takion is Level 30). *MP cost: 1000 (uncharged), 2000 (charged) *Cooldown: 20 seconds (uncharged), 40 seconds (charged) Musou Attacks (Takion Combo) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Takion spins around continuously, with a complicated sword movement, ends with a powerful inward slash. At last hit launches the enemies. This Musou Attack is learned from the start of Alternate L Takion’s Level. , (Takion Storm): Takion sends several large arcane lasers downward, launches enemies up into the air and cause crumple upon landing a hit. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Alternate L Takion is Level 10 and is usable in mid air. Direction buttons (not Analog Stick), (Phantom Arcanum) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Takion spins around 1 full circle, and then he creates an Alice Phantom to swing the enemies with a flurry of powerful attacks; it can be hit up to 14 times, at last hit launches the enemies and cause crumple upon landing a hit. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Alternate L Takion is Level 20 and is usable with the Direction buttons. Alternate Musou Attack - R1 + (Takion Blade) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Takion stabs enemy before initiating several slashes, ending the attack with a wide cut across the screen. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Alternate L Takion is Level 30 and is usable with the R1 button. (Arcanite Wind) (Requires 2 Musou bars and instead of Takion Combo): Takion single slashes furiously to send waves of hundreds of arcane elemental tornadoes in front of him in a very wide area to inflict heavy damages multiple hits and launches them away and cause crumple upon landing a hit. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Alternate L Takion is Level 40. (Wonderland Gate) (Requires all 3 Musou bars and instead of Arcanite Wind): After collecting arcane energy, Takion jumps into the air and he summons 4 generic Alice Seekers from Wonderland Space and fires a barrage of powerful arcane elemental projectiles at the large area in front of him that explodes violently on impact and send the enemies spiral knock the enemies in the great heights, inflicts massive damages them and cause crumple upon landing a hit. K.Oed enemies from the explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. Holding the button longer to shoot up to 10 times a row. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Alternate L Takion is Level 50. Burst Attack (Neverending Arcane) (Burst Mode requiredand instead of Wonderland Gate): Takion stamp his sword to the ground in reverse grip and paralyzing them with arcane magic. After collecting arcane energy, Takion spins around repeatedly with his sword in his hand and bombards the enemies with a barrage of powerful attacks along with Alice Phantom slashes too. Then both Takion and Alice Phantom run around to slash back and forth. As the final blow while Takion jumps into the air and charges a burst of arcane energy while sending out Alice Phantom slashing furiously and single swipe that sends nearby opponents flying away, he stamps to the ground that creates shockwaves on the ground and causes huge explosion and afterwards leaves a magic circle mark on the ground. Inflict heavy damage, spiral launch the enemy into great heights in the sky and cause crumple upon landing a hit. K.Oed enemies from Takion’s Burst Attack explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Burst Attack is requires to learn when Alternate L Takion is Level 50. Special Features All characters use a Burst Mode. Burst Mode: Temporally doubles the characters’ movement speed, stats and gain unlimited MP, also able to use Burst Attack. Burst Mode last for 30 seconds. All characters use can Dash skill. Dash: This ability allows the characters to move with increased movement speed. Fighting Style Like Aruto Kirihara, Alternate L Takion uses his long sword as his fighting style. Alternate L Takion's fighting style focuses much on elegant sword fighting along with his creation of the Alice Phantoms. His attacks all are very good in crowd control, but once his gets his fourth or fifth weapon (even Takion equipped with accessories with damage output), his C6 is one of the strongest charge attacks in the game which allows him to be a powerful bruiser that can kill and damage most enemies with ease than Aruto Kirihara does including enemy officers and bosses (also lethal with his air combo C6 move while Takion in the air). However, there are risks. As Takion raised his levels, it offers low defense stats bonus, as well as his C6 having notable startup time that allows him to be interrupted too often (unless performing Active Skill attacks like Alice Phantom Circle Spin or Arcane Charge). Tying into his fourth weapon, he is often made defensively weak in order to balance him out. However, if mastered and used right, his offense is considered one of the fastest in the game. In addition to balanced melee character, equip his weapons with further damage enhancing elements such as Slash and Landscape. Ability is used to increase damage for his skills and Air can be used to increase damage usage of his Aerial Charge Combos (but, its optional). Certain-kill, and Aggression are used for increasing the damage output of his Musou and Burst attacks. In addition, he can equipped any armors, accessories and runes with Wise attribute to further maximize his damage output because Takion's main stat was INT. Also equipping his weapons with Sly attribute for not only maximize his damage output, but also drains the enemy's MP especially enemy officers from Kasumi arc with MP which prevents them from spamming their Skill Attacks. Unlock requirements Clear Stage 1 "Escape from onslaught" in Story Mode in Takion Arc by defeating Mabbelwocky rather than letting Alternate L Takion to reach the Escape Point. Also the player can played as Alternate L Takion in Story Mode in Takion Arc. Trivia *Alternate L Takion made his debut in original anime Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo. However, his appearance in that game was slightly different than the anime counterpart. *In the original Aruto Kirihara in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo, Takion never rely on fighting instead, he collects the defeated Alice Users' stories to expand his collection of stories to create Eternal Alice, a book that is rumored to grant wishes to whomever puts it together. **In Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Musou, Takion is more just a Chancellor of the Arcane Dynasty who laid the foundations for the future american peoples. In addition, his sword skills in amazing to fight against his foes. *In Eikyuu Alice Musou, Takion's personality is mixed up between original and the similar to Cao Cao's personality from Dynasty Warriors series. *Alternate L Takion's movesets are based on Cao Cao's from Dynasty Warriors except his movesets are altered and creating phantoms and its resemble Dynasty Warriors 8 moves. *Every Takion Side characters are little to no surnames except for Alternate L Takion has multiple words (excluding letter in the middle). Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Takion Side Characters Category:Warriors Close Combat Type Characters